


Secreto a voces

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aparentemente son un desastre guardando secretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto a voces

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para [Flor](http://entratalibera.tumblr.com) :D

Lydia es la primera en enterarse, porque Lydia lo ve todo y lo sabe todo, aún más en estos casos. No necesitan decirle nada y, seguramente, la chica lo sepa desde mucho antes de hacérselos saber, posiblemente desde antes que ellos mismos se lo admitieran. Le da una palmadita a Stiles, señala amenazadoramente con el índice a Derek, suelta un “no quiero a nadie infeliz, ya tuvimos demasiado drama” y sale del loft con los libros que había ido a buscar originalmente.

La siguiente es Malia, porque a pesar de que viéndolo en retrospectiva su relación no hubiese tenido mucho sentido, sigue siendo su primer (y única) novia, además de ser parte de la manada, así que Stiles imagina que es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—Derek y yo...

—Lo sé, ¿me pasas otra porción de pizza?

—¿No comiste ya tres?

—Pizza.

Stiles bufa y se masajea las sienes, preguntándose cómo demonios fue que terminó teniendo amigos tan subnormales. Le pasa otra porción a Malia y vuelve a poner en marcha _El Imperio Contraataca_ , decidiendo por su sanidad mental no profundizar mucho en cómo rayos es que Malia sabía.

Luego viene Braeden, por motivos similares a los anteriores, aunque lo de ella y Derek nunca haya sido muy serio. La mujer los mira con una ceja enarcada, para luego poner los ojos en blanco, negar con la cabeza, y continuar descargando las armas que le habían encargado.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que ya lo sabía, genios. ¿Se suponía que era un secreto?

No. Bueno, _sí_ , pero no realmente. Aparentemente, ellos creían que era un secreto pero el resto del mundo no coincidía con ellos.

Siguiente, luego de mucho pensarlo, viene el Sheriff, porque aunque está bastante seguro de que su padre ya lo sabe de todas formas tiene que hacer la presentación oficial. No se esperaba la felicidad con que su padre se lo iba a tomar. Aparentemente, Derek tampoco.

—¿En serio no te molesta?

—Stiles, Derek es un miembro actualmente honrado de la sociedad y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, con control de sus facultades sobrenaturales. Sinceramente, estaba esperando que tu siguiente pareja fuera Pie Grande enloquecido, o el Yeti tras asesinar a alguien. Derek es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

—Ugh, ¿gracias? Es bueno saber que soy mejor que Pie Grande o el Yeti.

Kira se entera por accidente, entrando en el loft sin avisar y encontrándolos en una posición… um… _comprometida_.

—¡OH POR DIOS!

—¡KIRA!

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA!

—¡ _KIRA_! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Cuanto menos piensen en el asunto con Kira, mejor.

A Cora planean contárselo cuando va a visitar a Derek por las vacaciones, pero eso termina siendo innecesario porque la chica entra en el loft, olfatea un poco, arruga la nariz con desagrado, le da un golpe en el hombro a Derek y mira a Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego decirle:

—Si jodes a mi hermano en un sentido que no sea sexual, voy a venir a por tu cadáver, Stilinski.

—Uh…

—¡Cora!

Luego de un par de meses de rodeos y de no saber cómo sacar el tema, deciden que es, finalmente, momento de que se lo digan a Scott. Stiles ama a su amigo, pero con todo es incapaz de darse cuenta de las relaciones de los demás, así que es el único que están seguros que no tiene idea del asunto.

No están seguros de cómo se lo va a tomar, porque si bien ahora él y Derek se llevan bien, el hecho de que lo hayan mantenido en secreto no va a serles muy agradable.

Lo invitan a cenar a su lugar de hamburguesas favorito, ocupan una mesa apartada y…

—Scott, tenemos algo que decirte…

—Oh, no. Oh, no, no, _no_.

Mal, entonces. Scott los mira con horror y Stiles no sabe qué hacer, porque tampoco esperaba que su amigo se lo tomara así.

—Scott, escucha…

—¡Stiles! ¡Entiendo que estés enamorado de Derek, pero eres muy joven para casarte!

—¡No entiendes, nosotros…! ¿Qué?

Mira de reojo a Derek, que parece tan extrañado como él, pero Scott no parece darse cuenta. Su amigo comienza un monólogo extenso e intenso sobre lo malo que es casarse tan joven, que él entiende que están enamorados, que él ama a Kira con toda su alma pero que nunca se casaría con ella hasta que ambos hayan experimentado lo suficiente en sus vidas, que es genial que estén juntos, que le encanta, en serio, incluso sería una idea estupenda que vivieran juntos por un tiempo, pero que casarse es demasiado y…

Y, bueno, aparentemente a) ellos dos son los peores guardando secretos y b) Scott entiende las cosas siempre mal.

Pero como no quieren romperle el corazón a su amigo, deciden seguirle el juego un poco.

—Scott, Scott… tienes toda la razón.

Su amigo lo mira sorprendido, extrañado a que Stiles le de la razón de una.

—¿En serio? Es decir, ¡por supuesto que sí!

—Nos hiciste ver la luz. Tienes razón, Stiles es muy joven. Mejor esperamos algunos años antes de dar el… gran… paso.

—Totalmente, totalmente. Menos mal que vinimos a hablar contigo. Gracias, Scott.

Su amigo parece más que feliz sabiendo que ayudó a mejorar la vida de su hermano de otra madre, así que sonríe, asiente, y le da otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Stiles toma la mano de Derek por debajo de la mesa y le guiña un ojo. Bueno, sí, son malos guardando secretos, ¿y qué? Al fin y al cabo, no eran necesarios en un principio.


End file.
